big_soccerfandomcom-20200216-history
2013 FIFA Club World Cup
The 2013 FIFA Club World Cup is a football tournament scheduled to be played from 11 to 21 December 2013. It will be the 10th edition of the FIFA Club World Cup, a FIFA-organized tournament between the champion clubs from each continental confederation. The tournament will be hosted by Morocco. Host bids There were four countries bidding to host the 2013 and 2014 tournaments (same host for both tournaments): * * * * (which hosted the 2009 and 2010 editions in Abu Dhabi) In October 2011, FIFA said that Iran, South Africa and the United Arab Emirates all withdrew their bids, leaving Morocco as the only bidder. FIFA officially announced Morocco as host on 17 December 2011. Venues The venues for the 2013 FIFA Club World Cup will be Marrakech and Agadir. Qualified teams }} Teams in contention AFC Berth Winner of the 2013 AFC Champions League ;Teams qualified for the group stage * Al-Shabab * Al-Ahli * Al-Hilal * Al-Ettifaq * Lekhwiya * Al-Gharafa * El Jaish * Al-Rayyan * Sepahan * Esteghlal * Tractor Sazi * Al-Ain * Al-Jazira * Pakhtakor * Sanfrecce Hiroshima * 2012 Emperor's Cup winners * Vegalta Sendai * Urawa Red Diamonds * FC Seoul * Pohang Steelers * Jeonbuk Hyundai Motors * Suwon Samsung Bluewings * Guangzhou Evergrande * Jiangsu Sainty * Beijing Guoan * Guizhou Renhe * Bunyodkor * Central Coast Mariners * Muangthong United ;Teams playing the Qualifying play-off * Saba Qom * Al-Nasr * Al-Shabab * Lokomotiv Tashkent * Brisbane Roar * Buriram United CAF Berth Winner of the 2013 CAF Champions League ;Teams qualified for the first round * Djoliba * Al-Ahly * TP Mazembe * Al-Merreikh * Espérance ST * Al-Hilal * Stade Malien * ES Sétif ;Teams playing in the preliminary round * JSM Béjaïa * Primeiro de Agosto * Recreativo do Libolo * Vital'O * ASPAC * ASFA Yennenga * Mochudi Centre Chiefs * AC Léopards * Gazelle * AFAD Djékanou * Séwé Sports * Coton Sport * Union Douala * AS Vita Club * Djabal Club * Olympic Real de Bangui * Zamalek * CD Elá Nguema * Saint George SA * CF Mounana * Real de Banjul * Asante Kotoko * Horoya AC * Tusker * LISCR * Al-Ittihad * Lesotho Correctional Services * AS Adema * FUS Rabat * Moghreb Tétouan * Maxaquene * Enugu Rangers * Kano Pillars * Olympic FC * Orlando Pirates * APR * Casa Sport * St Michel United * Diamond Stars * Sporting Clube do Príncipe * Mbabane Swallows * Simba * Dynamic Togolais * CA Bizertin * URA * Zanaco * Jamhuri * Dynamos CONCACAF Berth Winner of the 2012–13 CONCACAF Champions League ;Teams qualified for the Championship Round * Herediano * Xelajú * Monterrey * Santos Laguna * UANL * Houston Dynamo * Los Angeles Galaxy * Seattle Sounders FC CONMEBOL Berth Winner of the 2013 Copa Libertadores ;Teams qualified for the second stage * Corinthians * Fluminense * Arsenal * Vélez Sársfield * Santa Fe * Deportivo Lara * Sporting Cristal * Barcelona * The Strongest * San José * Universidad de Chile * Huachipato * Libertad * Cerro Porteño * Nacional * Peñarol * Newell's Old Boys * Boca Juniors * Palmeiras * Atlético Mineiro * Caracas * Millonarios * Emelec * Real Garcilaso ;Teams playing in the first stage * Tigre * Grêmio * São Paulo * Bolívar * Iquique * Deportes Tolima * LDU Quito * Olimpia * Universidad César Vallejo * Defensor Sporting * Deportivo Anzoátegui OFC Berth Winner of the 2012–13 OFC Champions League ;Teams qualified for the group stage * Ba * Hekari United * Solomon Warriors * Amicale * Mont-Dore * Auckland City * Waitakere United * Dragon UEFA Berth Winner of the 2012–13 UEFA Champions League ;Teams qualified for the Round of 16 * Arsenal * Manchester United * Paris Saint-Germain * Bayern Munich * Borussia Dortmund * Schalke 04 * Juventus * Milan * Porto * Barcelona * Málaga * Real Madrid * Valencia * Celtic * Galatasaray * Shakhtar Donetsk Host Nation Berth Winner of the 2012–13 Botola * Chabab Rif Hoceima * CODM de Meknès * Difaa El Jadida * FAR Rabat * FUS Rabat * Hassania Agadir * KAC Kenitra * Maghreb Fez * Moghreb Tétouan * Olympic Safi * Olympique Khouribga * Raja Beni Mellal * Raja Casablanca * RSB Berkane * Widad Fez * Wydad Casablanca ;Notes References External links * 2013 Category:2013 in association football Category:Scheduled sports events ar:كأس العالم للأندية لكرة القدم 2013 de:FIFA-Klub-Weltmeisterschaft 2013 es:Copa Mundial de Clubes de la FIFA 2013 fr:Coupe du monde des clubs de la FIFA 2013 ko:FIFA 클럽 월드컵 2013 id:Piala Dunia Antarklub FIFA 2013 hu:2013-as FIFA-klubvilágbajnokság ja:FIFAクラブワールドカップ2013 pt:Copa do Mundo de Clubes da FIFA de 2013 ru:Клубный чемпионат мира по футболу 2013 zh:2013年世界俱乐部杯